2. Description of the Background Art
US 2003/069533 describes an endoscopic transduodenal biliary drainage system which is introduced through a penetration, made by a trans-orally advanced catheter having a needle which is advanced from the duodenum into the gall bladder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,122 describes a system for placing a self-expanding stent from the stomach into a pseudocyst using a needle and an endoscope. US 2005/0228413, commonly assigned with the present application, describes a tissue-penetrating device for endoscopy or endosonography-guided (ultrasonic) procedures where an anchor may be placed to form an anastomosis between body lumens, including the intestine, stomach, and gallbladder. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,131; U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,851; U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,738; U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,522; U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,587; U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,386; U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,451; U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,341; US 2004/0243122; US 2004/0249985; US 2007/0123917; WO 2006/062996; EP 1314404 Kahaleh et al. (2006) Gastrointestinal Endoscopy 64:52-59; and Kwan et al. (2007) Gastrointestinal Endoscopy 66:582-586.